André Linoge
André Linoge is the main antagonist of Stephen King's TV miniseries Storm of the Century. He is a 4,000-year-old wizard who carries a cane with a silver wolf's head on top of it with him. Linoge terrorizes the people of the small Maine town of Little Tall Island during a massive blizzard in the 1980s, ironically what they call the "storm of the century". He was portrayed by Colm Feore, who also potrayed Laufey from Thor, The Dollmaker from Gotham, Donald Menken from The Amazing Spider-Man 2, and Randall Flynn from Revolution History Linoge kills a number of people and causes others to commit suicide. He also knows some of the Little Tall townpeople's darkest secrets. He even causes others to have nightmares. What Linoge desires from Little Tall's citizenry is an heir, one of the 8 children in Little Tall he enchants. He reveals his true form (an impossibly ancient, dying man) and explains that, since he is not immortal nor a god, he needs someone to carry on his work once he can no longer do it himself. Linoge states that, "in matters such as this," he cannot simply take the child he desires, but he can punish. If the townspeople refuses his request, he threatens to force them to march into the sea two-by-two, as he claims to have done at the infamously deserted English colony of in Virginia centuries before. With that, he leaves the townspeople with one hour to make their decision. They decide to give in to his demand. Andre Linoge explains that one child among the 8 sleeping local children would be chosen to be given to him via the test of 8 weirding stones (7 white stones and one black stone), special pebbles used in the art of divination to discuss and decide big matters for countles years long before the great island of Atlantis (according to Linoge) sank into the African ocean. And at the end of the test, that one child is Ralph Anderson, the son of town constable Mike Anderson. He then goes away with him. In time, he has succeeded in his quest to to turn his protégé into a mystical but deadly creature like him. Gallery Evil Andre Linoge.jpg|Andre Linoge with his cane. Andre Linoge's Cane.jpg|Andre Linoge's cane. Ancient Andre Linoge.jpg|Andre Linoge as an old-age, ancient wizard. Andre Linoge 2.jpg|Linoge appearing as an old man. Andre Linoge's True Form.jpg|Andre Linoge revealing his powers and his long life span (as an old man) to the townspeople. Andre linoge human form.jpg Andre Linoge with Ralph Anderson.jpg|Andre Linoge with the now teenage Ralph Anderson. Trivia *Linoge's last name spells Legion, which some of the townspeople, including Mike Anderson, believed to be the mythological demon of Biblical tradition. *There is fan speculation that André Linoge and Randall Flagg are the same individual or possibly linked to each other. *It is unknown what is the nature of his works, which he desires a heir to carry on when his time runs out. *Despite his extreme longevity, it is possible that he will die from extreme old age. Category:Magic Category:Stephen King Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Trickster Category:Torturer Category:Liars Category:Sadists Category:Kidnapper Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Successful Category:Abusers Category:Male Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Collector of Souls Category:Affably Evil Category:Elderly Category:Karma Houdini Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Dark Messiah Category:Paranormal Category:Book Villains